


White Picket Fence

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septiplier Shorts/Drabbles etcetera taking place in this AU (Alternate Universe) of my invention. I thought it might be cute to have a collection of stories to keep to one Alternate Reality, not quite connected to each other in the flow of an actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricks and Too Many Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack live in a quiet area, and Mark tried warning him that most of the neighborhood kids go Trick or Treating near their school with friends, but Jack insisted on buying candy to hand out sure that they would have lot's of Trick or Treaters anyway.

"C'mon Mark, it's  _Halloween_ , Trick or Treaters will be everywhere. There are tons of kids around our block." Sean, insisted, putting a box of chocolates into their cart and pushing it along with an amused Mark matching his stride. Mark's hands were deep in his pockets while he walked, the grocery store was practically void of all life, which he figured was a sign. "Jack the schools are all like hours away from here if you're walking, and all the kids are going to want to be with their friends. Why don't we get like, two boxes of chocolate and leave it on the doorstep?"

Jack huffed, stopping in his tracks to get a few bags of skittles off the shelf, and dropping it into their cart. "Well, excuse me! I just want to actually be part of the Halloween spirit, thanks!" He shouted, rather loudly much to Mark's discomfort, even if there wasn't anyone around to hear it. "But there will be  _so much_  left over candy, can't we just have a Freddy Kruger marathon instead?" Mark whined, following Jack as he walked down the aisle to get ingredients for candy apples and marshmallow candies, wrapping his arms around Jack's slender waist. "We can spoon on the couch with a pile of blankets and popcorn with melted caramel~" He hummed.

Jack tensed, and turned his head back to look at Mark, glancing quickly around in a slight panic. "Please don't ever say that in public again." He pleaded, but as a response Mark only leaned forward and pressed a kiss to this nose, Jack giving a sigh in response. He picked the marshmallow candies off the shelf next to him and threw them into the cart, turning in Mark's grip to put his arms around his neck.

"You know, we could still do that anyway." He hummed, resting his forehead on Mark's, whom poked him in the stomach to make him let go and earning a frown from Jack. "I guess. C'mon let's go, we still have to make these caramel apples when we get home." He said, pushing the cart for Jack this time, and before long they were carrying groceries to the car and driving home.

It was the perfect white picket fence house, a two floor building with square windows that had cross boards and a small path leading to the door, a garden growing on one side and a patch of vibrant green grass on the other. The thigh-high fence looked as if it were freshly painted, and the entire house itself appeared just as spotless... until they stepped in the door, to which there was utter disaster of things scattered everywhere.

It wasn't a big house despite having two floors- the living room was directly off the entrance to the left, a closet on the right, and straight ahead was the kitchen, the far corner held the dining room which could be accessed from either the kitchen or the living room. Upstairs was a similar lay out, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a closet, and an office, though they didn't have many visitors, and usually shared a room, it was nice to have a spare room for company sometimes if their friends came around.

When they were inside, they set everything on the counters and both got to work, Mark going out to set up all the decorations in their yard and Jack starting on the caramel apples. Mark carried out several fake grave stones to put in the patch of grass on the right side of their front yard, covering the garden with fake cobweb- being sure to go light in concern of the flowers and baby fruit trees he and Jack had planted upon moving in.

The goo was next he decided, taking some green Flarp! out of a container and lining the window ledges with it, before taking two other containers out of the bag in the kitchen. After Jack had melted the caramel and efficiently picked all the best apples- and a single onion- out of the fridge, he placed down a cookie sheet and was almost immediately handed a gross glob of blue slime that sagged through his fingers.

He shrieked staring at it for a moment before looking up at Mark in panic, to find him standing with his chin tilted up and the same goo but pink on his face, blowing bubbles in the substance. "Mark!" He yelled in frustration, to receive a bark of rather  _bubbly_  laughter from the goo covered American. "Mark get it off me, I have to stabbed apples!" He cried out, a shudder going down his spine as he watched the goo jiggle in his hands when he moved.  _Ew..._

Mark grinned, taking the Flarp! off his face and reaching for Jack's, taking it from him he winked and spoke. "Watch, this'll be us later Jack." He said, putting the pink goo and the blue goo together and after much effort managing to put it back into one of the containers. "That's disgusting!" Jack laughed heartily, throwing his head back and all, before inviting Mark to the other side of the counter to help him stab sticks into the apples and dip them in caramel.

"Mark" Jack warned, looking over as Mark stuffed a spoon full of the excess caramel into his mouth, frowning. He watched on cautiously before turning away to put the apples properly on the baking sheet, trying to separate them evenly. " _Mark!_ " He shouted when he turned around holding the baking sheet to put in the fridge, seeing Mark holding the bowl of caramel to his lips and  _drinking it_ _right out of the glass bowl_.

Mark just laughed and smiled brightly, placing the glass bowl in the sink and running water through it. Jack watched him mischievously, making a plan while he placed the apples in the fridge to cool the caramel. He closed the fridge gingerly and tip toed to Mark, turning him to face away from the sink with the water still running, and leaning extremely close. "You've got something..." He murmured, leaning even closer and licking a bit of caramel off the corner of Mark's mouth, and across his bottom lip to the other side to get the rest of the caramel. "...right there."

"Uhm-" Mark started, stunned, while Jack just burst out laughing, practically skipping while he went to retrieve a plastic Jack-o-Lantern bowl to put candy in. Mark wore a half hearted smile, still a little stunned in his flustered state, while Jack poured assorted chocolates into the bowl along with other candies. He quickly dashed off down the hall to place the bowl on the table next to their door, ready for Halloween exactly as planned.

It wasn't long before he and Mark had pulled the candy apples out of the fridge and were sharing one on the couch while watching the first Freddy Kruger movies, in fact spooning as Mark had suggested, with a nice and warm blanket decorated with pumpkins covering them. Jack jumped and sighed to himself, disappointed at having been caught off guard by such a stupid scare, while Mark smiled smugly and said nothing- taking a bite of the apply instead and handing it back to Jack for a bite.

They both fell asleep half way through the third movie, and woke up near the end somewhere around dinner time. Jack got up, swearing to himself and jogging over to look out the window, seeing no one on the street and all his neighbors' lights out. He grumbled to himself about Mark being right, before returning to the couch and sitting down in a huff. "What's wrong babe?" Mark asked, resting a hand on his arm.

He shrugged off Mark's hand and glared daggers into him, resting his cheek on his palm in defeat. "You know damn well, you bastard! We bought all this candy," He gestured at the far corner of the house where candy would be sitting on the kitchen counter and towards the door where a bowl of candy sat on their entrance way table, throwing his hands in the air with exclamation, "and there is  _literally_ no one Trick or Treating on our entire street."

Mark took on a smug expression, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees he opened his mouth, but Jack was quick to beat him to the punch obviously seeing the inevitable smug comment coming. " _Fuck_  you!." He fumed, his face feeling hot and running a hand through his hair, he was probably getting too worked up over this but Mark didn't make it any easier. "Maybe later tonight, if you're lucky." Mark hummed, making him flush bright red for an entirely different reason.

He sighed, leaning against his pink haired lover in exasperation, while the other spoke in an attempt to cheer him up. "Well, I was just going to put some pizza in the oven, but we could just eat candy for dinner instead." He suggested, rubbing his palm in slow calming circles over Jack's back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Jack nodded, he supposed that they could just eat the sweets, he was a huge fan of sugar anyway.

After eating the entire bowl of candy they'd had by the door and moving on to a box of assorted chocolates, it wasn't long before the taste of cocoa was bitter and sickening, making Jack gag as he attempted to eat a Hershey's bar and instead dropping it onto the table. "Jaaaaaaaaaack," Mark whined, throwing a smarty at him and managing to hit him on the side of the face to catch his attention, "Jack I feel gross, why did you do this to me?" He whimpered, curling in on himself while Jack slowly settled into the couch.

"This was  _your_ fucking idea- I didn't do anything to you!" He corrected, jabbing a finger towards Mark who pouted back at him in response, while Jack groaned and closed his eyes. "This was a bad idea." Mark nodded in agreement, even knowing he wouldn't see it, and slowly sat on the edge of the couch. "Jack- Jack help me get up. I want to go to bed." Jack just glared over at him before returning to resting his head back, breathing slowly and willing away his stomach ache.

"Fine we'll just have to sleep on the couch then. C'mere beautiful," Mark huffed, beckoning him with open arms and Jack crawled up to him, lying with him on the couch in a comfortable embrace. Jack huffed an apology when he accidentally elbowed Mark trying to get comfortable with his lover, an arm across his middle and his face buried in his neck. "Hey Jack," Mark murmured, running a palm up his back gingerly to rest on the other's shoulder. "Have I told you lately..."

He brushed his lips over Jack's temple in a sweet gesture of affection, tightening his embrace with his other arm that was placed around the green haired man's hip and lower back. "I love you." He could feel a smile slowly spread across Jack's face, and his body shook lightly with quiet laughter. "I love you too, you big dumb." He whispered into Mark's neck, before they both slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Jack-Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers he's allergic to one of his favorite things in life that has been a sole part of his life for so long, and now Mark will do anything to give his love a taste of it again. Then, he's also doing it for his own self gain too if he'd going to be perfectly honest.

Mark has honestly never been one to like coffee, he wouldn't go as far as to say he hated or despised the beverage or anything, but the caffeine itself was just never appealing to him. Still, he knows exactly how to making it in a way that Jack would like it, and now he finds himself drinking it all the time. He's not an addict, he doesn't even care for the stuff, but he keeps telling himself every time he grimaces at the bitter taste that he does this for Jack.

At least, he reminded himself as he watched the dark liquid grains brew in the coffee machine, Jack could never stand to drink black coffee, it was too bitter even for him to handle. It was engraved in his mind of Jack's morning routine every single day, every morning when he got up for the first week of them sharing their first home in L.A. Mark would study his routine carefully, determined to remember it all and it soon felt like home to him when ever he was awake early enough to see Jack run through it like a mad man.

The bed would creak as the Irish man tried to sneak out of bed without Mark's notice, unaware that he was already awake, and would tiptoe to the door and open it slowly. Or, in many cases, if Mark was awake he'd be waiting on a stool in their kitchen for Jack to rise and do as he would, walking into the kitchen with a wide and yet unbelievably quiet yawn. Jack walked to the cupboard, assembled what he needed for breakfast and his morning beverage, and set the coffee to brew while he prepared their food.

Eggs and bacon, or an omelet, scrambled eggs and sausage, quiche, frittata, french toast, creamed eggs, eggs benedict- needless to say it didn't take long for Mark to figure out that Jack had a love for eggs buried deep within him in a place along with all the little things Mark had yet to learn about him, and every day brought something new and interesting, some things even taking some over-night preparation. Jack's food was always remarkable regardless, even if he wasn't quite as crazy about them as his one and only love, he enjoyed it no matter what it was.

While whatever it was he was making was about ready to be cooked, or was already being cooked, Jack would place his iPhone on a bluetooth speaker and play some music. He still remembered the first song he'd heard through the speakers, "That Way" by Hybrid Minds, Jack humming along to it and swaying while he stirred the scrambled eggs on the frying pan. He often had very please and yet unheard of music on his phone, from heavy metal to intense dubstep to sweet and gentle songs like this one was. Usually most had a lot of drum or snare in them, naturally.

 _Ask yourself, did you take enough?_  
_Did you feel enough?  
_ _Was it all you wanted?_

He wondered momentarily if that song or it's lyrics meant anything to Jack, but quickly allowed it to fall from his mind while he observed the other in amusement while he poured his coffee, and soon after begun dumping sugar into it. He very carefully studied Jack while he made his morning beverage and their breakfast, and unsurprisingly he found himself making coffee for his love often in the mornings when he woke up earlier.

It had been extremely worrisome when Mark noticed Jack getting sick all the sudden, it was so strange, usually in the morning he was really chipper and ready for the day but not on the first day that he started getting sick. He made his coffee, put on breakfast, and sipped the hot drink while he cooked- after not long though, he'd pushed the cup that was still mostly full down the counter away from him.

He never finished his coffee, and ate hardly any of the breakfast he'd prepared for the two of them, grumbling about an upset tummy before getting up and leaving Mark on his own in the dining room. "Jack, are you okay?" He'd asked a few mornings later when he had woken up a bit later on a weekend and finding Sean standing by the smooth marble counter holding his coffee, staring into it and tapping the edge.

Almost immediately Jack's gaze drifted upwards from the drink and the mug slipped from his fingers, and he made a dash, pushing Mark out of the way while he leaped up two steps at a time to get to the bathroom upstairs. Startled, Mark followed him at a quick but more careful pace, taking the steps one at a time as he should until he reached the landing, where he could hear Jack vomiting from where he stood.

He leaned on the wall next to the bathroom and tapped his knuckles on the door lightly, "Jack? Hun?" he called lightly, opening the door a bit when he received no response. Jack was kneeling in front of the toilet with a palm pressed against the wall and he appeared to be bracing himself to vomit again, after a short moment he let out a relieved sigh and sat back with a shaky breath.

They'd assumed he'd just caught a bug, the flu or something, and Mark took care of him while Jack rested in bed for a few days. Jack had stopped drinking his usual coffee that Mark had been making and bringing to him in the morning, but it wasn't long until he started getting better. He continued to avoid the drink and all other forms of caffeine possible as he recovered, and one day when Mark came home he found his lover missing.

He'd been a bit worried at first until about ten minutes later when Jack walked in the front door calling for him, to which he answered a greeting saying he was in the kitchen. Jack walked in the room and Mark had to note that he looked much better than he had a few days prior, his blue eyes bright and lively where once they had been dull and lifeless, his skin a bit more pink instead of the cold pale color it used to have, and even his smile was strange and less feeble.

"So, I took a trip to the doctors," He started, tossing his keys across the counter to where Mark's were also sitting, making them both jangle loudly. "turns out I'm allergic to coffee." He sighed, leaning more on his elbow while Mark frowned in surprise, he'd never heard of a caffeine allergy before- and if anything he figure Jack of all people would have some sort of immunity to it from how much he drank coffee. "So are you just never allowed to drink coffee anymore?"

"Not unless I want a repeat of what happened," Jack snorted, tossing a box of chocolate covered cashews he'd bought on his way home to him. "sucks though. I loved coffee..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair while Mark opened the box and ate some of it's contents, offering some to Jack as well. "I'm sorry love, maybe we can find something else? You always put practically a pound of sugar into it, why don't you try tea or something."

It was about two weeks later when Mark came up with the idea, and he decided to make some coffee in the way Jack liked to drink it, very aware of the fact he was not allowed to drink it but he'd found a loophole. Jack had questioned him drinking coffee, since he knew of the pink haired man's distaste towards it, before Mark stated that he wanted to try something. He took a drink from the cup of coffee, and walked over to Jack, taking his lovers face between his hands he leaned forward to give him a kiss.

The kiss was only with lips at first, before Mark opted to lick Jack's bottom lip, and their tongues were soon involved. It was then that Jack understood the intent of the coffee and Mark's kiss, this had been done for him, so he could taste his favorite drink that was now forbidden to him on his lover's lips. The plan had worked as far as Mark was concerned, and even if he disliked coffee he continued to make and drink it every day since then, to grant Jack the taste of it in every kiss they shared. He was pretty sure he must be a caffeine addict now, but no, that wasn't really true- he was just a Jack-addict.


End file.
